Kamen Rider Quin
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Cowritten by Roscoso...Once a story is written it takes a life of its own. The evil Misogens attack Honaijin its up to the keeper of stories and protector of happy endings Kamen Rider Quin the newest Kamen Rider to save the day.


**Kamen Rider Quin**

**By Hikari Ino & Roscoso**

**Chapter 1: Enter Quin! The Big Bad Wolf!**

_Fairytales...many people beileve them to be pretend stories that they were never real. But what people don't know is when a story is written it takes a life of its own._

It was a Dark Night in a city...A young woman was running she wore a red cloak around her neck holding a basket as she seemed scared looking left and right constantly for something before a chuckling is heard from a Deep male voice...

"Where are you going little red?" the deep voice said, the woman looked around and saw a wolf like creature looking at her licking his lips muscular with red slitted eyes as he grins with a toothy grin as the Woman gasped

"Gahh!" She screamed dropping the basket as at the same time a large clock tower rang announcing five o clock in the morning.

* * *

The City of Honaijin, a place where fairy tales happen everyday, a unique city where anything could happen here...a place where stories seem to take a life of there own...

We find ourselves in a quaint little restaurant called the Crescent Moon Restaurant a mostly Pizza restaurant.

"Kayuki! pick up for table 12!" A voice is heard as he was making a rush of pizza's.

"Yes sir!" a female voice said as a young girl about eighteen holding a pizza tray. She wore a blue shirt with a cresent moon like pizza on a short skirt. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"One full moon Cheese pizza and a side of bread-sticks" The Girl Kayuki said placeing the tray down, she noticed the TV as a news report came on.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash, another attack happened once again, the vicitim was a female delivery person from Red's Pastry company" the reporter said. Kayuki narrowed her eyes as she began to put the tray down and approached Mr Take the owner.

"Mr. Take I'm heading out" Kayuki said as she began to head out of the door.

"So early? is something wrong?" the man Take said he was a thin man with dark green eyes in a chef's outfit.

"I want to check out that new bookstore" Kayuki said changing into a white shirt with grey accents. Her grey eyes flashed smiling

"You and your books well you put in a decent amount so you can leave see you tomorrow" Mr. Take said smiling.

"See ya" Kayuki said going out of the palor and going to a white Bandit 1250 motorcycle in the lot

Kayuki put on a helmet and drove around the city glancing around as she looked at the large clock in town as it began to ring playing a small melody as it rang.

At that moment she saw the bookstore labeled 'Once Upon a Time'.

"Here we go," she said and drove over to a spot and parked.

Kayuki walked into the bookstore seeing a sitting area with a fireplace all around was book cases with all types.

"Welcome miss" a voice said is heard as Kayuki looked at the ladder was a young boy with blond hair, green eyes, a white dress shirt under a black vest, black slacks, and dress shoes.

"Welcome to Once Upon a Time's Bookstore, how can I help you?" The Boy asked looking at Kayuki with a smile on his face.

"Um, I was just having a look around...figured a good book would help me after I heard the attacks.." Kayuki said softly as she looked around at the many books as the Boy slid down the ladder and smiled approaching her.

"Ah I see, well my names Len, what's your name?" He asked as Kayuki looked at him.

"Oh my names Kayuki, nice to meet you Len," She said calmly with a bow of her head as Len returned it with a smile on his lips.

"Well anyway what brings you here Kayuki-chan?" He asked as Kayuki looks at him with a sigh.

"Nothing," She said calmly looking around at the books as Len noticed one book and calmly pulled it out.

"You thinking about the attacks that has been going on?" He asked softly as Kayuki glanced at him silently as Len calmly handed her the book as she saw the title...Red Riding Hood..

"Here take this book, call it a gift for your first time visit," Len said with a smile as Kayuki looked at him with blinking eyes while holding the book.

"Um...thank you," She said softly as Len smiled at her calmly.

"Come back anytime Kayuki-chan" Len said smiling still as Kayuki nodded and headed out of the shop as Len smiled and waved to her.

"I think I will Len-kun" Kayuki said going back to her motorcyle and drove off as Len's smiled watching Kayuki leave.

"Let's see if she's what we need" he said to the books as he smiled calmly.

* * *

Kayuki calmly parked her bike infront of her home before she walked inside which was a small mansion near the park as she looked around the empty house and sighed.

"Another day another night alone" Kayuki said as she took her new book into her living room which had stacks of books around the room as Kayuki sat in a chair and opened it up and read one of the pages which had the Red Riding Hood and the Wolves first meeting.

_"Good morning" said the wolf appearing out of nowhere in the trees._

_"Good morning, wolf," said Little Red Riding Hood in a kind tone._

_"Where are you going Little Red?" the Wolf said with a slight toothy grin on his muzzle._

Kayuki stopped for a moment looking at the line as she turned on the TV thinking to herself as a repeat of the incident was showing

"All of the vicitims said they heard the same line there has to be another connection though" she thought, at that moment she heard something hit her floor and she looked down seeing a charm bracelet.

"What in the world.." She said reaching down and picking up the bracelet with 5 unique charms on it...five in total in many different colours...a Red sword...a White Bow, a Green Staff, a Yellow Wing and a Blue Fish Like tail...the bracelet itself was a nice gold colour with some chains around to keep the charms connected.

"Did Len put this in here" she thinks going to return it she noticed the time was a few minutes to five.

"It opens at six I can take a drive before it opens..." Kayuki said getting her helmet and heading out to her bike...

* * *

Later as Kayuki drove she passed the clock tower when suddenly a sound caused her to stop..

"Someone please help me!" a voice called of a young girl as Kayuki quickly stopped her bike and got off in time to notice a young girl carrying a basket or had carried one and wearing a red hood like Red Riding Hood...was laying on the ground in fear crawling away from an Anthromorphic Wolf like monster who growled.

"Where are you going Little Red?" The Wolf growled out surprising Kayuki as it was the same exact line of the Big Bad Wolf...as the bracelet she had found in the book she was wearing on her wrist as it faintly glowed a little.

Kayuki feeling the bracelet getting warm gently moved a hand over it as her thumb lightly pressed against the unique Q shaped marking on the bracelet as it suddenly glowed as she gasped as the Bracelet turned into a faint gold light and covered Kayuki's whole hand...forming into a strange gauntlet that covered her right hand the 5 Charms now in small embeds on the gauntlet, the Charms where all over the gauntlet, the small sword was on the back of the wrist, the wing was further up near the end of the gauntlet, the Fish tail was on the lower parts of the Gauntlet while the staff and Bow where on the sides of the gauntlet pointing in the direction of the hand.

"What is this..?" She said before she looked at the Wolf monster still approaching the scared girl and got a determined look on her face.

"I'm not sure how this works...but let's go!" She said clenching the fist of her gauntlet covered hand as suddenly gold light began crawling along up her arm and moved to cover her form as she closed her eyes softly, the blinding light finally getting the Wolf's attention as he covered his eyes.

"Grr what the hell!" He growled as the Girl looked at the figure with a gasp at the gold light...slowly faded and shown a figure in the Gold light...showing first a Black Bodysuit underneath the golden armour, looking very tight fitting showing the Female figure underneath it, as well, on her chest were three triangles, one White, one Red and One Green, The White Triangle had a Bow in it, the Red had a Sword in it and the Green had a Staff in it..also to note was the Ocean Blue coloured belt around the figures waist showing a unique fins on the belt around her waist...finally on her back was a unique marking, Yellow in colour making it hard to notice on the Gold Armour, looking like a pair of wings markings as she looked at herself.

'Wow...this power...why did Len...' Was her thought before hearing a sudden snarl and saw the Wolf glaring at her.

"I don't know who you are, but no one's getting in my way!" He snarls again before lunging at her as she moved fast to the side and grabbing one of his arms and threw him to the floor hard as she looked at Red Riding Hood.

"Get out of here!" She said as the girl nodded and fled from the sign as Kayuki looked at the monster and moved into a fighting pose as she moved towards the wolf and give punches to the Wolf who blocked with it's arms before a kick to the Wolf's stomach forced it back as he growls.

"Who are you!" He growled as Quin looked at her bracelet as it suddenly glowed as a strange ribbon of gold light formed in her right hand as she looked at the wolf.

"Who I am is not important to you Monster," Quin said before she whipped the ribbon around as it smacked against the Wolf hard before wrapping around it and crashing him into the ground hard as he growled slowly standing up as Quin looked at him and sighed as she moved her legs slightly apart and jumped high as she wrapped the ribbon around the Wolf's form as she moved towards him with a Jump kick hitting him hard as the ribbon let go sending the wolf flying into a wall crashing through it causing dust to fall everywhere as Quin rushed forward and looked around but...the wolf was gone.

"Where did he go...?" Quin thought.

* * *

The Wolf growled as it stumbled down an alleyway before collasping onto the streets as he coughs slightly from the hit he got from Quin's kick, before he was covered in energy and changed into a human looking figure...

"Damn it...who was that?" He growled out...

"I can't let this stop me...none of those Red Hoods will get to her...?" He growled out slowly as a Nearby Clock continued counting down the seconds.

**_Kamen Rider Quin..._**

**_Kayuki: what excatly was that just now I felt differient_**

**_Len: Quin is the only thing that is able to bring on happy endings_**

**_?: I promise you that you'll get better._**

**_Quin: Stop this if you don't you'll never see her again!_**

**(this is my own verison for the next Kamen Rider season I had help from Roscoso very close friend of mine)**


End file.
